Diaper machines can use diaper materials to manufacture diapers. During diaper manufacturing processes, the diaper materials can interact with the diaper machines and with surrounding air. It can be difficult to predict the physical behavior of the diaper materials as they interact with the diaper machines and with the surrounding air. As a result, it can be difficult to predict whether or not a particular diaper machine design can successfully process a particular configuration of a diaper or diaper materials.